Panther Mode
Panther Mode is Kat's main transformation which makes an appearance in both Gravity Rush and Gravity Rush 2, appearing only in cutscenes in the former, and becoming a gameplay mechanic in the latter. Kat first acquires this power upon destroying the panther shaped Nevi in a bizarre dream she was having, and only sees one more use until years later. History Gravity Rush In Episode 19, Kat awakens to the odd sight of Alias, who causes Dusty to split apart into 21 copies. Kat searches the lower reaches of Auldnoir to find all of the Dusty clones, all while fighting off any and all Nevi that appear. After defeating all of the Nevi, and putting Dusty back together as a single entity, Kat merges with Dusty into a panther to destroy the last Nevi that is shaped like a panther itself. Though the whole thing was a strange dream, this power stays with Kat in the real world. She uses Panther mode again to save Hekseville from total annihilation by carrying the Sea Anemone away from the city before it explodes. Gravity Rush 2 After completing a series of trials in the Geometric Rift giving by The Other, Kat's Panther form is reawakened, and the two fight each other in a one-on-one fight, both fighting in this form. Kat is accompanied by Raven in her Phoenix mode to finish off The Other. From then on, it becomes fully accessible in normal gameplay when unspecified conditions are met. Kat uses this form again in her fights with Kali Angel, and later, Elektricitie - the former surviving the assault thanks to Durga Angel's intervention, and the latter proving ineffective until Cyanea grants Kat the power to see the real Elektricitie, and finish her off for good. Characteristics Appearances Panther mode is simply a fusion of Dusty in his Panther form, and Kat in her shifting state. In contrast to the shifting state, Kat and Dusty merge with each other physically. While Kat still retains her shifting state, Dusty's Panther form reinforces it due to the extra power it contains. Kat does not need to shift gravity in this mode, as it provides free movement due to Dusty's physical presence, his reflexes, and his gravity specialities as a Guardian, allowing him to emit a warm blue aura. Kat will take form of the front half of a panther's body while she is stationary, with her arms becoming giant claws that she can attack with while on the move. During movement, Kat will bound through the air effortlessly while entirely taking the shape of a panther. Abilities Panther mode grants Kat an array of special abilities; for one, she will have continuous health regeneration while this form remains active. She is able to move around freely on all axis without hindrance, again while the mode is active. Speed and overall agility increase greatly thanks to Dusty's natural reflexes, and Kat's strength is also increased, with greater damage capability by way of a leaping claw swipe. However, Kat is not immune to damage in this mode, and special attacks are unusable. Evasive actions allow for short distance teleportation. Episodes Used In Gravity Rush * Episode 19: Falling to Pieces * Episode 21: No Rest for the Virtuous Gravity Rush 2 * Episode 19: Dimmed Light * Episode 25: Silence Once Panther Mode is unlocked, it can be used in Side Missions and combat Challenges under unspecified conditions. Trivia * Panther Mode is first seen in the nineteenth episode in both games. * This transformation is Kat's Level 3 Super Attack in PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale, functioning as it did at the end of Gravity Rush. Category:Transformations